


Sexy macho Joyce

by kaboCZ



Series: Sexy macho Joyce universe [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Multi, Not much plot, Some Humor, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaboCZ/pseuds/kaboCZ
Summary: Chloe and her crush(es) went to Two Whales for a nice meal what actually happens is a thing from Chloe's worst nightmares.
Series: Sexy macho Joyce universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215371





	Sexy macho Joyce

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I should be writing my amberpricefield story but...this happened...also thanks to Samuel's inactive squirrels for the idea :D

It was a beautiful Saturday morning as Max and Chloe made their way into Two Whales Diner. They were deep in their conversation as they sat in their favorite booth on the further end of the room.

The conversation was cut short as both girls noticed Joyce on her way to them.

"Oh my god, mom?!" Chloe's eyes went wide at the sight of her mother in the sexiest outfit she ever saw.

"Hi Chloe what will you two eat today?" Joyce smiled politely at both girls, not fazed by her daughter's bewilderment at all.

"What are you wearing?!"

She looked down at herself just to check her very sexy outfit. "It pays the bills." She shrugged nonchalantly. "When you girls pick something just call." With that, she turned around and went to take orders from other customers.

"Would you believe that?" Chloe turned her head back to Max for the first time from the interruption just to see her best friend flushed and still looking after her mother. "Stop ogling her!" She kicked the other girl under the table.

"Sorry what?" Max's cheeks reddened even more. "I zoned out."

Whatever the blue-haired girl was about to say was interrupted by the commotion behind her.

One of the truck guys talked to Joyce. "Thanks, baby."

"Don't call me that." With the words, she punched him right in the face. The impact made him fly through half of the diner.

"I just wanted more coffee!" He said as he was cradling his bleeding nose.

In three long steps, she was next to him just to lift the man over her head and threw him through the front window outside. "Next time give bigger tip then!"

Just as she finished her sentence the bell on doors ringed signalizing a new customer.

"Looking good Joyce." In the doors was standing very impressed and smirking Rachel.

"Oh hi, Rachel." Joyce shot her a polite smile. "Girls are there." She pointed to the further booth with two girls. "I'll be with you for the orders in a minute."

The girl simply nodded as Joyce jogged to take orders from other customers who were not fazed by any of this.

Rachel sat down next to still baffled Chloe. "You never told me Joyce is so strong..."

"Don't. You. Dare..." The punk groaned.

"...and sexy..." Rachel whistled. "Ten out of ten would ban..."

Chloe's eyes went wide as she covered Rachel's mouth with her hand to stop her from finishing the sentence. "GROSS! Max, please say something!" She turned to the brunette just to see her watching Joyce again, completely mesmerized.

Chloe couldn't take it anymore. She was scarred for life. Both girls she had a crush on only wanted her mom. With this thought in mind, she hid her face in her hands and started crying. Unfortunately for her, not even her sobs could muffle the next words Rachel said. "Sexy macho Joyce."

She could almost see in her mind as Max was nodding along absentmindedly. "Sexy macho Joyce indeed."

The words only made the punk cry harder.


End file.
